Marcella Manai
Marcella 'Marcie' Manai is a Quincy. Appearance Standing at a towering height of five feet and three inches, Marcie is a complete and utter monster. She has pale skin that rarely ever blemishes and has never had a tattoo on it, not even a temporary henna one. She prides herself on her skin and finds that as long as she keeps it looking nice, she can keep herself as pretty as she feels she is. Her eyes are a light blue, not icy but soft enough that they're not bad on other people's eyes. They appear larger due to her skillful use of minimal make up and her lips are a bright pink because of her use of very light lip stain. When it comes to her hair, Marcie is not vain at all. It is shoulder length and a natural medium brown with light waves in it. At times it looks a bit more curly than normal but she finds that it is very nice as long as it stays silky and soft. Marcie doesn't wear much jewelry but when she does, it's minimal. Her constant jewelry is her pearl earrings that used to belong to her grandmother, a pair that she likes to wear so that she feels as though her grandmother is with her all the time. Blues, white, and shades of light reds or greens are her favorites to wear. She's never been fond of dark colors before as they feel mournful to her. Marcie can usually be found wearing tank tops with a button up shirt over them with denim jeans or shorts. She hardly ever strays from this type of dress unless she has to work or is going to a special occasion. Personality Marcie's personality is usually perceived as calm, reserved or even shy. However, such an exterior can be deceptive – even though Marcie can be somewhat cautious, her inner flame and passion is not something to be taken lightly. Marcie is really affectionate, a trait not often seen in a lot of others. This compassion can be really fervent and long-lasting – but Marcie will use it quite cautiously, directing her energies towards a few selected people or a worthy cause. Idealism is the banner of Marcie's personality – and she is proud of it. Unfortunately, it also means that Marcie can often feel misunderstood and isolated. Marcie has a clear sense of honor, which inspires and motivates her. If someone wants to get to know her, it is crucial to know what drives her, to understand her chosen cause. She seeks harmony in her life and the surrounding environment, often feeling dejected because of all the bad things happening in the world and trying hard to create something positive. Marcie tends to see things and actions from the idealistic perspective, rather than the prism of logic. She responds to beauty, morality, virtue rather than utility, effectiveness or value. Marcie can easily speak in metaphors and parables, and they also have an amazing gift of creating and interpreting symbols – for this reason, Marcie often finds it natural to write and enjoy poetry. She does not worship logic – from her viewpoint, logic is not always necessary. It is also likely that Marcie will not enjoy hypothetical or never-ending discussions. She may also often retreat into her "hermit" state, withdrawing from the world and getting lost in her deep thoughts – her partner may then need to spend quite a lot of effort to energize and "awaken" the woman. She has the trait common among her family – their aptitude for foreign languages is unmatched. Marcie also often writes, as she can easily reflect and convey her own personality using fictional characters. Generally speaking, she has a personality type that is extremely creative, innovative and goal-oriented – she can be a great advocate for a cause she truly believes in. Finally, Marcie has the ability to notice even the slightest hint of good in other people. In her eyes, even the most revolting person will have something worthy of respect or, at the very least, sympathy. Personality Strengths: *Passionate and energetic.: Marcie tends to be very energetic when it comes to causes she believes in and is willing to fight for. She may be quiet and even shy in public, but her passion should not be underestimated. *Very creative.: Marcie find it easy to interpret signs and hidden meanings – furthermore, her well-developed intuition has no difficulties connecting the dots and coming up with interesting, unusual ideas. *Open-minded and flexible.: Marcie dislikes being constrained by rules and does not seek to impose them on others. She tends to be fairly liberal, open-minded, as long as her principles and ideas are not being challenged. *Idealistic.: Marcie believes that people are inherently good and everyone should do their best to fight evil and injustice in the world. *Seeks and values harmony.: Marcie does not want to dominate and work hard to ensure that everyone's opinion is valued and heard. *Can be very dedicated and hard-working.: As mentioned above, Marcie is both very passionate and idealistic. Not surprisingly, she can also be unbelievably dedicated to her chosen cause or an organization. It is unlikely that an she will give up simply because everyone else has abandoned the cause or it is getting difficult to keep going. Personality Weaknesses: *Too altruistic.: Marcie may be so focused on doing good things and helping other people that she may neglect her own needs. Alternatively, she may fight for her chosen cause ignoring everything else in life. *Dislikes dealing with data.: Marcie is very much in tune with emotions and morality, but she is likely to have difficulties when it comes to dealing with facts and data, e.g. analyzing connections or finding discrepancies. *Difficult to get to know.: Marcie tends to be private and reserved. She is also likely to be quite self-conscious. *Takes many things personally.: Marcie cherishes her ideals and finds it very difficult to accept criticism, taking such comments very personally. She also tends to avoid conflict situations, always looking for a solution that satisfies everybody. *May be too idealistic.: Marcie is prone to being too dreamy and idealistic, especially when it comes to romantic relationships. She may idealize – or even idolize – her partner, forgetting that no one is perfect. *Impractical.: Marcie does not really see practical things as important. She may even forget to eat and drink if she is doing something that excites and motivates her. History Backstory! The good stuff Powers and Abilities: Quincy Spirit Weapon Kishi Kaisei Erwache von den Toten und kehre zum Leben zurück from death and return to life Kishi Kaisei Upon gaining the ability to make a bow, her first one was an incomplete red reishi bow. She trained with her masters for several years, before being able to finally create her Kishi Kaisei. This bow has an ornate red, white and gold motif of a phoenix and feathers all around. There are torn black pieces of fabric that show that there's something not quite right with her abilities and devolves from the middle of the bow into something resembling a very vague leather wing. Her arrows are white with gold around the shaft, usually having her name written in gold on them in an elegant cursive script. In size and height, her bow is very large, to the point of being cumbersome, it is thin enough so that she can take aim, but long enough that she can defend herself with it as though it were a shield. It is very durable. Ability 1: Widerhaken Marcie's weapon and arrows take on a physical shape. The tip of her arrows are dangerous to begin with, looking very much like a regular arrow tip in the shape of an 'x' with an aerodynamic appearance. The metals are two-toned and, upon close inspection, one can see that the tip has broader sharp points on the inside. Upon impact, the blue toned metal pieces come out from the initial metal triggering a pressure trap inside the arrow, making eight spikes lodge themselves into the opponent's flesh. If the opponent were to tug at them, it would rip muscle and sinew. Ability 2: Lindernder Schuss Using her regular white and gold arrows, Marcie can coat healing reiatsu onto them to shoot at allies to heal them. The arrow dissolves mid-flight to make the shot look more like a little gold comet streaking toward the intended ally to heal them anywhere on their bodies as long as they actually take the hit. The hit itself isn't damaging and the healing depends on how high both her rei and sei stats are; the higher those two stats are, the more healing is done to the ally. This is a battle-healing ability and would be rather clunky and awkward to use for conventional healing. Ginto Taking one of the ginto, Marcie imbues it with her reiatsu and lets it drop onto the surface of the floor in front of her opponent. Upon shattering on the ground, it erupts in a clash of thunder and bright lightning, very much like a flash grenade. It explodes and does concussive as well as electrical damage to the enemy should it strike. Along with the explosion there would be frag damage from the broken ginto itself, seeing as the pieces are flying off from the small, inch and a half item. This ginto cannot be used for another three to four turns. Statistics